


Hosuh vs Exam Stress

by actuallyoddplanstan



Series: danplan oneshots i come up with [1]
Category: DanPlan
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyoddplanstan/pseuds/actuallyoddplanstan
Summary: Hosuh's too stressed to focus on his studying, so it's time for a break.





	Hosuh vs Exam Stress

**Author's Note:**

> i just got bored really plus writing this oneshot really fueled my uwu's.

Exams were coming up and while the boys were calm at first, the later it got into the night, the more tense the atmosphere got from the quietness. Daniel had sat on the floor with one of the thick college books he brought out to the living room opened next to him on the coffee table. He was going between typing up a paper on his laptop and checking Discord. Stephen only had his laptop with him and sifted the Discord server him and his friends made, looking at the wholesome memes his friend sent in one of the chatrooms. Jay had his textbooks on the coffee table and lazily glazed over them. Since he already felt like he did enough studying, he paid more attention to his phone. Hosuh was on the floor like Daniel, reading the same sentence over and over in the textbook he had put on the coffee table, then in his lap, then on the coffee table again, unable to maintain focus on anything out of stress.

The silver-haired didn't know how long he had been stuck spacing out when a cup was placed next to him, the sudden movement in his surroundings making him jump. He turned his direction to the noise at a speed he felt might've been too fast, just to see a cup of tea and Jay looking down to him with what he processed as concern on his face. His suspicions were confirmed when less than a second later, the blonde had begun instinctively pushing the silver hair on the sides of Hosuh's face behind his ears, "Stressed out?" Hosuh had nodded, picking up the cup containing the tea, "I can't focus," He feels the steam from the tea hit his face. "Let your brain take a break. You too, Daniel," The mentioned immediately saying "I'm almost done, I _swear_," The previously silent purple-haired then chimed in, "Working is like your kink or something. You're not real," Snapping back, the green-haired, "It's called being a workaholic, thank you very much," Taking full offense and full focus away from working just to converse with the bastard that is dubbed Stephen. "Ah, I get it, workaholic, alcoholic, im _me_-holic—" Pointing to the people he's referring to throughout, until Jay lets himself in the conversation, "That's not true and you know it!"

Distracting all of them is Hosuh's laughter, practically radiating light into the room. "You all argue like a married couple," Taking a sip of his tea as the mohawked states a point when he says, "That includes you too, you know. Don't think we'll forget about how you made a PowerPoint presentation of all the reasons we should cook with you out of pure unbridled rage and love," Hosuh tries to not spit out the tea and has to hold it in his mouth until he calms down, despite it burning his tongue every millisecond, and sets the cup back down before he accidentally spills any liquid. The other three laughing the memory out of their systems. The silver-haired swallows the tea shortly after.

"Come on, we all need a break," The blonde then threw himself onto the couch behind Hosuh, arms out, awaiting for someone to take his unspoken offer. The green-haired stood up after a couple more clicks on his laptop, dreadfully walking over and letting himself be taken into Jay's arms. "Hosuh, if you don't join the cuddle pile, I'll prank you again," Turning his head to look behind him to the two, specifically at the green-haired. "Is it really a prank if I know it's coming?" Daniel grasps at the silver-haired's clothing to try to pull him towards himself. "You'd fall for it anyways," Knowing that it's true, he says nothing and brings himself from the floor to the couch behind him, getting stuck in place from his friends pulling him in, and after some shifting about, all three getting comfortable. Silently, the mohawked makes his way over and squeezes himself into the pile, also being welcomed in with literal open arms. Studying can wait a while.


End file.
